


Abatis

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph





	Abatis

"Dude, I am so kicking ass," Matt crowed.

John glanced at the computer screen from his position on the couch. "What?"

"This fort I constructed. Totally keeping the enemy out."

"Enemy?"

"Well, Warlock."

John snorted. "You mean the guy who never leaves his basement? I don't think keeping him out is much of a problem."

"In the game, McClane."

"Of course, the game," John mocked, trying not to grin.

Matt frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

"Never." John gave his best innocent look.

"Innocent so doesn't work on a guy who's had his tongue up my ass."

John finally grinned.


End file.
